Breaking Dawn
by kaylamariecullen
Summary: Bella finally breaks the news to Charlie. Something happens during the wedding... and unexpected guest arrives.. something that causes a major problem. Someone gets it now.
1. THE NEWS

I had been staying with Alice, well actually Edward more often now that things weren't so hectic and I didn't always have to be under a watchful eye for my safety. Charlie was starting to finally let me be an adult.

He wasn't strict at all with rules, sometimes I would stay at the Cullen's and sometimes I would stay home with Charlie and cook him a nice meal. No matter where I chose to go Edward was always with me, which I absolutely loved, except for the occasional hunt with Emmet and Jasper. At those hard times Alice was my extremely hyperactive company, always keeping me entertained.

Today wasn't one of those days, Edward was here with me and for that I was grateful. I had a lot on my mind today. We were in the meadow, _our meadow_. Rain started to fall through the thin space the leaves provided for the water to escape.

"I'll get you home." He brushed the tiny bead of water from my cheeks.

"Rain's not the problem," I grumbled. "It just means that it's time to do something that will be very unpleasant and possibly even highly dangerous."

His eyes widened in alarm

"It's a good thing your bullet proof," I sighed. "I'm going to need that ring. It's time to tell Charlie."

He laughed at the expression on my face. "Highly dangerous," he agreed. He laughed again and then reached into the pocket of his jeans. "But at least there's no need for a side trip."

He once again slid the ring into place on the third finger of my left hand, where it would stay – conceivably for the rest of eternity.

The silent purr of Edward's Volvo had calmed me slightly, but there was still no way to completely erase the feeling of uneasiness in the pit of my stomach. I winced at the thought of Charlie's reaction. Edward's smooth cool hand found mine in an instant. His finger traced the ring that now bonded us together and a look of satisfaction crossed his face.

"I'll be right there with you," he vowed. Just as always he turned to me and smiled my favorite crooked smile and with one look into his liquid topaz eyes I was calm. How could I not believe him?

I was so wrapped up in his beauty that I hadn't realized the engine of the Volvo cut off and then I was more nervous than before.

"I don't know if I can do this Edward." My stomached turned uneasily as we walked hand in hand up to my front porch where Charlie waited inside totally unaware of what was in store for him.

Within my first steps on the porch Edward's hand was cupping my chin in an instant. His eyes smoldered as he looked at me.

"Bella, love, there is no need to be frightened. He can't be any more frightening than I, myself and right now you seem completely at ease with me." He chuckled.

"Well you're not about to receive news of your daughter getting married fresh out of high school are you?" I gave him the meanest the look I could muster trying so hard not to concentrate on how light and heavenly his eyes looked today.

He laughed lightly at my expression. Well Charlie knows were here now we better go inside. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye scrutinizing my expression. I gulped down my nervousness and nodded firmly. He turned the handle of the front door and as normal there was Charlie sitting on the couch watching the game. He glanced up, "Hey Bells," he said turning his attention back to the television.

I sat in the chair next to the couch fidgeting nervously. Charlie must have noticed because the room grew quiet. He turned the television off and now his attention was on me. "Okay," he said suspiciously "What's going on?"

I didn't have the guts to look my father in the face. "There's something I need to discuss with you, Dad." I said quickly still fidgeting.

He listened more closely now. "Okay, what is it honey, you've got my full attention."

Honestly that didn't help anything. A part of me wished he would've still been paying attention the game so I didn't have to feel him gazing at me the way he was.

"Well there's… really no reason to stall I guess… so I'll just get straight to the point," I felt Edward's hand on my shoulder. For a minute I had almost forgotten he was in the room. I threw Edward a pleading glance and as I had hoped, he interceded.

"What she is trying to say is… yesterday I asked Bella… to be my wife." I looked up from under my eyelashes to examine Charlie's expression. It looked to me what appeared to be a mixture of sadness, anger, and defeat. I knew he objected 100 percent to the idea, but I also knew that he knew, now that I was over the legal age of adult hood he could no longer choose my path for me.

Charlie nodded once. "I see," was all he said. I couldn't tell what he was feeling but hopefully with Edward's ability to read minds he would use that to an advantage and Charlie wouldn't completely disown me.

"I assure you Charlie, I love Bella. There is nothing in this world that will ever change that. I know I have made mistakes in the past," although his voice was calm his face gave away his pain. "I will never hurt her in any way ever again for as long as I live."

Charlie couldn't help but to believe the sincerity burning in Edward's voice. He stood from the couch and walked over to Edward. At first I wasn't exactly sure what to expect. To my surprise Charlie extended his hand to Edward and they exchanged a firm handshake.

"I'm afraid I misjudged you Edward," Charlie said breaking away from Edward's handshake flexing his fingers a bit. "Take care of my Bells for me. I know she will be safe with you. She takes a little more looking after than most if you haven't noticed just yet." Charlie chuckled.

"Not to worry, I will take care of Bella. Thank you." Edward smiled. Charlie straightened his shirt and cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable.

"So, when's the w-w-wedding?" Charlie asked stumbling on the word.

I looked up a little embarrassed, "Three weeks, Alice sent out the rest of the invitations. You should be getting your's soon." Charlie looked at me and smiled lightly. He held out his arms and I hugged my dad and a painful amount of sadness washed over me.

This was it. Soon enough I would be married, and going off to college, well at least that's what everyone thought. At that moment I yearned to tell him what was really going to happen after I was married but I knew that I couldn't. The rules were being broken even by me knowing what was really going on in the world. Charlie whispered in my ear, "Love you Bells."

I tried to fight back my tears and failed "Love you too, Dad." Edward took my hand as we walked out the front door. I looked back at Charlie standing there holding the door. He had one hand in his pocket, with an understanding smile on his face and tears in his eyes.


	2. THE DECISION

**Ok so ... I am apologizing ahead of time for any sort of cliff hanger that I may POSSIBLY have at the end of this :D**

**Read... Review and tell my what you think please :)**

**thanks!**

Edward led me to his bed and sat me on the edge briskly wrapping his arms around me.

"Sweet Bella," was all Edward said while he sat and listened to the sobs erupting from my chest. I tried to calm myself, but I couldn't keep the tears from resurfacing. I felt a cool hand beneath my chin. Edward lifted my face to his and pressed his icy lips to mine. I don't know if it was just the need to be held that overtook me or the fact that it had been almost two hours since I had kissed Edward. Whatever it was I couldn't help but to find myself in the same position I was the first time he kissed me. A day I will never forget.

I twisted my fingers tightly in his hair, pulling his face closer to mine. It had been about ten seconds before it dawned on me. It wasn't like Edward to let things go on this long but here he was letting me kiss him with the passion I had the first time which nearly killed us both.

I felt his icy hand on the skin of my lower back where my shirt was slightly lifted from having my arms around his neck. With a sudden but gentle force he pulled my body to his. I shivered with satisfaction. Our lips moved rhythmically as the tip of his tongue met mine, exploring a new found interest. It seemed impossible but he somehow pulled me closer to him than I already was.

With a quick almost unnoticeable movement he twisted until I lay on the bed beneath him not pulling me an inch from his body. He lifted his lips from mine leaving me dazed. To my surprise he, himself was just as breathless.

Edward pulled away from me enough to where I could focus on his face, his eyes liquid topaz. He was panting, scrutinizing my shocked expression.

He brought his lips back to mine but only for a second. He then explored my neck, his teeth grazed my earlobe.

"Bella…" he said. His voice made my heart accelerate.

"I… want you." My heart stopped. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I wanted to know exactly what he meant but I couldn't unscramble my thoughts enough to form a coherent question.

He lifted his head looking at my face, apparently scared by my silence. All I could do was nod. He looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Are you sure that is what you want? You have every right to deny me. Don't take my feelings into consideration. Please tell me what you feel," he said as he caressed my cheekbone.

"Edward… you know I want you… but…" I couldn't remember what I was going to say as his expression saddened. He started to pull away from me to sit on the edge of the bed again.

"NO! Wait!" I said, grabbing a hold of his arm. "Let me finish. I was going to say, but… didn't you say you wanted to wait until after our wedding day?"

"Is that what you want?" His eyebrows lifted the slightest bit.

"No, of course I want you now. I just don't want to do anything if you don't want to." In response he chuckled lightly.

"Bella, the reason people normally wait until after marriage is because they wish to make sure that person is … for them… correct?"

I was sort of confused to where he was going with this. "Yes," I replied pretending to understand. Of course he wasn't fooled.

"Bella my love, you are right for me. You are everything I could have ever wanted. There is no doubt in my mind, in my very being, I will always want you forever and that will not change for as long as I exist. Maybe even after that." His expression became thoughtful with a hint of humor. "Your _exactly_ my brand of heroine," he said smiling.

I felt the heat rush to my face and he smiled. I had to hurry before he changed his mind.

"I… want you Edward," I said in short breaths. He chuckled and caressed my hand.

"That's all I needed to hear." He situated himself on top of me so I couldn't feel his weight and just as the last time I lifted my hands to unbutton my shirt. He quickly clasped his hands around my wrists and shook his head.

Sadness replaced my excited expression and again to my surprise he rested my hand on the buttons of his shirt and smiled. With the shaky unsteadiness of my hands undoing the buttons of his shirt all of a sudden seemed like a challenging task. I managed to get his shirt unbuttoned and he swiftly removed the shirt completely.

My heart beat so loud beneath my chest anyone from miles away could probably hear it. Edward put his ear to my chest and sighed as he listened to my heart beat with my arms wrapped around. I let my hands explore the hardened muscles of his back and he didn't seem to mind at all.

I felt his cool hands on either side of my neck as his nose skimmed my collar bone. He then brought his hands to the first fastened button my shirt. I gulped down my nervousness.

He placed his face close to me and he kissed my neck moving down inch by inch kissing each time he did so. He slowly unbuttoned the first button of my shirt and kissed the newly revealed skin. He continued to the second button and the third. Within a minute he was finished. He lifted his head and kissed my lips softly. All that was visible was an inch of skin from neck to my waist line interrupted by the pink lace that held my bra together.

Edward looked at obviously nervous and it was hard to believe.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan," he said examining my face.

"I love you Edward Anthony Cullen," I replied. His hands fluttered nervously above my shirt as he spread it open revealing my flushed skin. His icy hands followed the curve of my hips as he smiled.

"You truly are the most beautiful thing I have even been given the pleasure to lay my eyes on." He lifted my hand to his lips and gently kissed each of my fingers, the top of my hand, and then the ring that now bonded us together. He kissed all the way up my arm until he reached my shoulder. Even from underneath his eyelashes his still had the ability to lay the full force of his captivating eyes on me.

He brought his mouth to mine for one swift kiss.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked me as if I had changed my mind. I couldn't even breath let alone think enough to change my mind.

"I am absolutely sure," I said mussing his hair playfully.

He pressed his hard icy lips to my shoulder and drifted downward letting his lips softly brush across my chest.


End file.
